


Dear Bully

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

Dear Bully,

You may think you’re funny, the class clown, entertaining the rest of your peer group, but that girl you called fat doesn’t get the joke, she isn’t laughing.

You may think it’s alright to call that kid gay just because they don’t exactly fit in with you and your friends, but it’s ok to be gay and you made them feel ashamed of who they are.

You say and do these things to act cool and make your friends and peers laugh but you don’t realise how deep your words cut how much of an affect they have on the lives of those you picked on even if they laugh and brush it off.

Your words cut deeper than any knives could and they leave scars that no one but that once innocent, carefree child can see.

Your words cut into their hearts and souls and they stay there, a dark, ugly blemish on a once perfect interior a permanent scar that won’t fade.

You ruin lives with a flick of your malicious tongue, those words, those jokes, those threats, they roll out of your mouth and there is no taking them back even if you might eventually try. But by then it is too late to fix the damage that you have inflicted.

Eventually your words leave physical marks which will forever scar, but these are the ones the victims inflict upon themselves in an effort to make themselves feel something, because of you they have become numb and hate filled but their hate, unlike yours, isn’t directed at someone else, it is directed at themselves all because of the comments you made.

And now they hate themselves more than you could ever hate them.

So, take a minute to think about just how many lives you are ruining before you ruin another one because there is only so much one fragile heart can take before it shatters into a million pieces.

Sincerely,

Victim


End file.
